Predator Empress Magena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750146 |no = 7130 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 48 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 187 |animation_idle = 63 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Searching the world as an eagle, consumed by the mad cravings of vengeance towards Cornelius, and only acting like an animal was not enough. Magena had only searched the seas partially, and had always avoided the dangerous parts which were inhabited by Cornelius and his Legions. It was just not enough. One day, a few little spiders crawled up to Magena and started whispering to her. All over the world anywhere she went, she was approached by spiders talking to her. Every spider gave her a piece of information and after time passed Magena could piece together complicated plots and politics of the world. For the first time, Magena received useful help in her vendetta. To exact her revenge, she needed to be both human and eagle. For a long time, Magena patiently waited, growing stronger, for her opportunity to strike and eliminate her prey once and for all. Finally, on a fateful day after having used her royal connections to gather information as well as her beastlike capabilities, she saw her opportunity as Cornelius was dueling a savage werewolf. Magena managed to dive down and tear off one of his tentacles with her beak but as she flew up to prepare for a second assault, the werewolf seemed to protect the vile sea creature as he retreated towards the ocean. Infuriated Magena tried to intercept Cornelius but it was futile. Having unfinished business, Magena resumed her search as both Empress and Predator alike to hunt down her prey once again and finish what had been started the moment her family died. |summon = Kaw-Kaw! I will find my prey and avenge my family! My claws and beak are sharper than ever! Kaw-Kaw! |fusion = Kaw-Kaw! All the power you give me… I will use it to kill my prey! Kaw-Kaw! |evolution = Kaw-Kaw! I will never stop hunting my prey! I will get my vengeance, even if it is the last thing I do! Kaw-Kaw! | hp_base = 5204 |atk_base = 1623 |def_base = 2151 |rec_base = 1780 | hp_lord = 6765 |atk_lord = 2012 |def_lord = 2667 |rec_lord = 2189 | hp_anima = 7657 |rec_anima = 1951 |atk_breaker = 2250 |def_breaker = 2429 |atk_guardian = 1774 |def_guardian = 2905 | hp_oracle = 5872 |rec_oracle = 2427 | hp_bonus = 1700 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 660 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Lightbringer's Wings |lsdescription = Reduction to Dmg taken for all allies (15%) & Boosts Max HP and DEF for all allies (30%) & Boosts BB gauge when taking damage (100% chance to get 3-5)! |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Soaring Vengeance |bbdescription = Removes and negates all status ailments for 3 turns & Boosts allies' BB gauge (8 BC) & Gradual HP recovery for all allies for 3 turns & Chance to decrease enemy's ATK for 1 turn (30% Chance -50% reduction)! |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |sbb = Celestial Reckoning |sbbdescription = Boosts allies' BB gauge (8 BC) & Adds all elements to Atk of all allies for 3 turns & Gradually recovers BB gauge (6 BC / turn) for 3 turns & Reduces all elemental damage taken for 1 turn (10%)! |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = |ubb = Shining Sky Supremacy |ubbdescription = Increases BB gauge when damage is taken (50 BC) for 3 turns & Reduces damage taken by 75% for 3 turns & Removes and negates all status ailments for 3 turns & Decreases enemy's ATK for 1 turn (100% chance -80% Reduction)! |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = |es = True Transcendence |esitem = |esdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required for BB (20%) & Boosts BB gauge each turn (4BC)! |evofrom = 750145 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *+8 BC to BB gauges *Heal 2000/2500 *30% Chance -50% reduction enemy's ATK *Remove all statuts ailments and negate them |bb10 = *+8 BC to BB gauges *Heal 3000/35000 *30% Chance -50% reduction enemy's ATK *Remove all statuts ailments and negate them |sbb1 = *+8 BC to BB gauges *+6 BC to BB gauges every turn *-10% elemental DMG taken *Add all elements to attack |sbb10 = *+8 BC to BB gauges *+6 BC to BB gauges every turn *-10% elemental DMG taken *Add all elements to attack |ubb1 = *+8 BC to BB gauges when attacked *-75% DMG taken *100% chance réduction ATT ennemie de 80% *Remove all statuts ailments and negate them |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = ShapeShifters |addcatname = Magena4 |videos = }}